After creating Left Ventricular (LV) failure by warm ischemic injury, tissue blod flow in awake sheep was studied using radiolabeled microspheres. Various doses of nipride were used to produce afterload reduction while maintaining left atrial (LA) pressure constant. Pulmonary artery (PA), right atrial (RA), LV, and LA pressures were monitored along with cardiac output (CO).